rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Kurenai
Maya is the mother of Wataru Kurenai and Taiga Nobori. She is the former Queen of the Fangires and member of the Checkmate Four. She is also the human form of the Pearlshell Fangire in 1988, possessing the Queen tattoo on her palm before her powers was stripped by the Fangire King. History Like all Fangires, she lived for centuries. She met Antonio Stradivari and Antonio Vivaldi and becoming their pupil, gaining an admiration for their genius and a love for human art. After Vivaldi's death, Maya found no other human like him until she crosses paths with Otoya, questioning her mission and the concept of love. As a result, she starts to question humanity. Eventually, Maya is forced to reveal her true identity as a Fangire to Otoya, but when Otoya refuses to kill her, she asks him to let her help him into creating an ideal violin for him to show his true potential, which would be named the Bloody Rose. However, in spite of Otoya telling her that they can never meet again, Maya falls in love with Otoya instead of her initial intent to kill him. This is expressed when Otoya and the King face off and later when she assaults Dark Kiva, resulting with Maya being stripped of her title, rank, and powers as the Queen. Soon after the death of the original King, Maya stays by Otoya's side in his final moments. Maya eventually gave birth to Wataru, leaving him as a child in order to protect him from retribution, telling him to become strong. Maya is eventually exiled to a location only the Bishop knows of, to keep her safe from the other Fangires that would intend to kill her as only she can bestow Kivat-Bat the 2nd's power to another. By 2008, now wearing an eye patch, Maya was reunited with her sons and was finally been free of her shame. Now that she was free of the shadow of her husband and her eye fixed, thanks to Ruby's magic, Maya was enjoying her role as mother of two sons and since she'd missed a lot in her sons' lives, she wanted to make up for lost time with her sons and get to know their closest friends. Maya took a liking of Moka since she reminded her of her old friend, Akasha Bloodriver and knowing that she falls in love with her youngest son. She also encourage Moka to pursue Wataru's heart and giving her approval of making her son happy. Even though she may not be Queen anymore, but she still a powerful Fangire. She was also dangerous when angry when it comes to her sons or the girls. In the final chapter, Maya attended Moka and Wataru's wedding with the residents of Castle Doran and expresses how happy she was with him getting married to Moka as her future daughter in law. Personality At first she was cold to her childen, not wanting to face them, not wanting them to see her face, having lost an eye and because she feared that they would not love her. Hearing of Bishop’s betrayal and how her sons had come to find her of their own accord, she happily accepted them back into her embrace once more. Maya is often described as a kind and caring woman since she now lives in Kurenai Manor with her two sons and their close friends. She was also a mother figure to the girls and she always looks after everyone. Maya made rules that involves Wataru and told them it wouldn't be right to fight over him like he's a possession or prize so they have to take it slow and steady with him. Despite being the maternal figure, she can be very scary most of the time. When she becomes angry or annoyed, she gives off a strong demonic aura and on rare occasion in chapter 34, a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare both Kokoa and Issa into submission. She is very fond of all of Wataru's girls like they were daughters to her, especially Moka and wished that the girls woud be able to spend with Wataru than she had with Otoya. Powers and Abilities Back when she was Queen, her powers are similar to Kiva as she can turn day into night with a blood red moon in the background and teleport in black rose petals as well. As Queen, Maya is in charge of executing any Fangire who betrays their kind due to her status. she can generate several pearls that act as an extension of her will in attacking her enemies. Relationships Wataru Kurenai (son) Taiga Nobori (son) Moka Akashiya (daughter in law) Kurumu Kurono (daughter in law) Mizore Shirayuki (daughter in law) Kivala Otoya Kurenai (husband) King (ex-husband) Mio Suzuki (daughter in law) Issa Shuzen (friend) Akasha Bloodriver (friend) Bishop (former ally/enemy) Rook (former ally/enemy) Category:Characters Category:Fangire